Elemental Workshop I
This article is about the quest. To see the dungeon, see Elemental Workshop (dungeon). For other uses, please see Elemental Workshop. Elemental Workshop I is a quest in which you find a mysterious book in Seers' Village, guiding you along the creation of a new magical mineral, elemental ore, which you use to create an elemental shield. Official description Walkthrough *Ability to kill a level 35 Earth Elemental. |items= *A pickaxe *A Needle *A spool of thread *A piece of leather *4 coal (may be obtained from the Coal Trucks) *A knife or edged weapon | kills = Earth Elemental (level 35) }} The battered book and key :Note: You need all of the required items before you start. Head to Seers' Village, and enter the house immediately south of the building with the anvil icon (it is the house with the range). Search the bookcases on the east wall to receive a book entitled ''The Elemental Shield''. Read the battered book, and then use a knife or edged weapon on the battered book to get a Battered key, turning the book into a Slashed book. Go north to the building with the anvil icon (next door to the bank), use the key on the odd-looking wall with the strange crack, and climb down the stairs you find there to enter the Elemental Workshop. Fixing the workshop Head into the northern room first. Make sure you first go to the water valve to the east of the water wheel, turn the valve handle of the water controls. To the west of the water wheel, turn the valve handle of the water controls. Both of the valves should be green. Pull the lever just to the east of the water wheel to make the water wheel turn. Go to the east room. With needle, thread, and leather in your inventory, fix the bellows. You can find leather by searching one of the crates in the center room. Now, operate the bellows by pulling the lever beside them. Do not forget to pull the lever to activate the bellows. Head back to the middle room. Search the smallest boxes in the north east part of the middle room, surrounded by a fence. You find a stone bowl. Go to the south room, use the bowl on the lava trough, and then use the lava-filled bowl on the furnace in the eastern part of the room to empty the lava into the furnace. Making your Elemental Shield Head back to the middle then go into the west area, and attempt to mine an elemental rock. The rock springs to life, yells at you, and attacks you. Kill the earth elemental, picking up the elemental ore that it drops. You cannot use a familiar when fighting the elemental, or it will disappear. Return to south room and use the elemental ore along with the four coal from your inventory on the furnace to retrieve the elemental bar. With the slashed book in your inventory, go to the center room and use the Elemental bar on the workbench to make the elemental shield Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 1 Quest Point * 5000 experience points * 5000 experience points * Access to the Elemental Workshop * An Elemental shield, as well as the ability to make them. * 2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked * Twilight Required for completing Completion of Elemental Workshop I is required for the following: *Elemental Workshop II *Seers' Village Tasks: **'Medium:' "Mastering the Elements" Trivia *The old Quest description was 'Can you make an Elemental shield?' but Jagex later changed it. *If a player has already slashed the book and removed the key, if they return to the house where they found the book and search the bookcase, it will give them 'The Elemental Shield', already slashed. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I discovered a workshop hidden beneath Seers' Village in which I learned how to create and smith elemental metal into a shield with magical defense." *Before the release of Elemental Workshop II, the quest was simply titled "Elemental Workshop". Aside from Unstable Foundations, this is the only time the name of a quest has been changed. fi:Elemental Workshop I nl:Elemental Workshop I es:Elemental Workshop I Category:Elemental Workshop I Category:Wikia Game Guides quests